witch_hunters_of_wenderlorefandomcom-20200216-history
Lore
In the Beginning In the beginning there was a sound. A single unending sound. It had no rhythm, no pitch, no beat. And yet it was. It raced across a realm of unding quiet. And for one moment, one single baeutiful moment all the realms were as one. All were the same. Then another song arose, a dark and brooding song. It sang of evil, the dark and all things consumed. But another song rose to oppose it. It filled the realms with songs of good, of the marvelous light and of ending happiness. The three songs strived against each other, in one moment one would be greater than all others but they would again fall, consumed and destroyed their song overwritten and their beat stilled. They would fade to a single sound until all at once they would burst back, overriding the others and placing themselves as the greatest song. And so it was for years unmeasurable. Fi, the first Drake Unto this cacophony Fi was born. It looked around and saw nothing. But then is ears were assaulted by the great cacophony. It struggled against the noise for years uncounted. Every time to began to drown them out they would rise once more and assail its ears. Its life became one of torment and torture. Every bone splintered, skin rippled and its eyes water. And then it drew in a great breath. Unknowable time past before it released, it could have been a single second or billions of years it mattered not. Then it cried out, a single mournful cry, greater in that instant than all the others. The noises stilled. Again it cried, this more of a roar than a cry. The songs became silent. One last time it roared and with this breath there came a burst of flame, that travelled far in the primordial void. As the flame travelled it cooled and became dust and ash. As it swept through the realms it became the stars, planets and galaxies. Fi looked out over the realms and saw what it had done. For the first time it knew happiness. It breathed more fire onto the realms. After many, many, many eons of this it descended from the place beyond into the realms and landed on a great rock. It spread its wings and gave one final roar. Its eyes closed and the flame in its gut became to much for it and burst forth. The flash lit all the realms and cast back the deep darkness of the void. The Fi Forge and Meck The fiery death of Fi caused the realms to spill forth life. In those early days great beast roamed free through the realms, each one a source of magic, each gigantic and far, far more powerful than any modern god. One such beast, Meck, came upon the firestorm that was the corpse of Fi, and was struck in awe by the power it saw before it. Calling on all the magic it had, it attempted to control and direct the flames, but the task was beyond it. Confused that there was something beyond it, Meck flew into a great rage. It attempted to destroy the fire but he was burned and broken. It plotted in the dark space around the corpse for many, many years until one day (or eon time was still of little importance to these early beings) it had an idea, summoning many worlds and stars to itself to build around Fi's corpse, it built the Fi Forge. This forge could craft anything if given enough time, resources and power. Meck began to hunt the other primordials. Each one it caught would be thrown into the forge, along with entire galaxies and millennium later the forge would pump out whatever Meck wished, whether this be a world, army or even just plate or cup. Many wondrous things were made in those early times but Meck began to run out of weak primordials to fuel the forge. It began to think up a new plans to fuel the forge. The Gathering As the genocide of Meck began to draw to a close a group primordials summoned all the other primordials to a meeting. This meeting was called the Gathering. Once there the greatest and most powerful primordials declared themselves the Forbeings and the lesser ones were called the Unders. A large group of the other primordials took offence to this name a declared that they were instead the Masters. The Forbeings found this splinter group humours rathering than annoying. They instead called them the Petty Masters and to the annoyance of the Petty Masters the name stuck. After this first decisions the Gathering began in force. The primordials spent millennium in debate and argument. Three time the Gathering came close to turning on itself but each time crisis was averted. As the deliberations continued